It all started with a dream
by klaroline4ever96
Summary: She is Scott's twin, Lydia and Stiles friend, Jackson biggest nemesis. One night she has a dream about mysterious, dark haired, green eyed stranger and soon after Derek Hale comes into town. Unfortunately for Fiona that is only the beginning...
1. Wolf moon

**_I was bored and kinda stuck with my KC stories,well one of them but its killing me so...I thought why not try something now. Here it is. Forgive me If it sucks!_**

* * *

_I was walking down the school hallway, trying very hard not to bump into someone. Confused I looked around, not realizing how I got there. The last thing I remembered was listening to CD Danny gave to me and then-here I was. I did not recognise people who were passing next to me, I just continued to walk. Coming to the end of the hallway I opened the door and..._

"Fi! Wake up!" I opened my eyes and saw my twin brother's uneven face above my head.

"What the hell Scotty! I was sleeping!" I whispered-yelled still thinking about my dream.

"I think someone is trying to break in." he said and that is when I notice the baseball bat in his hands.

"Well that explains why mum´s bat come out to play." I said and looked at the clock next to the bed"Scott it´s 2am!" I screamed in pillow trying to muffle the sound.

"That is why I am waking you up. Someone is trying to break in!" he repeated.

"It's probably just Stiles, trying to get us to help with whatever new mischief he is planning." I said turning around to sleep.

"Fiona Amelia McCall, get the hell up!" he said pulling my blanket.

"Oh My God! Fine! I am getting up!" I said annoyed by him. Putting my slippers on I followed him down the were out on the porch when we heard something crack. Scott turn to me, giving me his best I-told-you-so-look, before continuing forward ready to attack whoever was there. I was still pretty convinced it was just Stiles but I started to become a little worried anyway.

"Scott. Wait..."I said uncertainly of what was happening. Suddenly Stiles appeared out of nowhere, hanging upside down from the roof. My big bro screamed, completely forgetting about a bat in his hands and Stiles join him soon enough.

My mouth stays open while two boys screaming at each other. Once I got passed the shock I bite the inside of my cheek, trying not to laugh at them.

"Stiles what the hell were you doing!?" he asked once they stopped screaming at each other.

"You weren't answering your phone!" he said still a little shaken up "Why do you have a bat?" he added when he saw my brother´s choice of weapon.

"I thought you were a predator" Scott answered lowering the bat. I do not understand why we even own one.

"A pre...what" Stiles started but decided to ignore his explanation and moved to the point. "Look, I know it's late, but you got to hear this. I saw my dad leave twenty minutes ago. Dispatch called. They're bringing every officer from the Beacon Department, even the state police." he finished and I came closer, intrigued a little.

"Hi, Fi" he said once he saw me.

"Stiles" I nodded and smiled warmly to my best guy friend.

"For what?" Scott questioned putting down the bat completely.

"Two joggers found a body in the woods" Stiles explained jumping down into the bushes.

"A dead body?" my one minute older but not smarter brother asked.

"Unbelievable"I said shaking my head, watching Stiles face carefully.

"No, a body of water." he said completely seriously putting his hand on fence "Yes dumbass, a dead body. " He then climbed up to the porch and put his hands on his hips, smiling at me.

"I am not introducing you to Lydia." I said rolling my eyes.

"You mean like murder?"

"Nobody knows yet just said it was a girl probably in her twenties." he said to Scotty and then turned to me "Oh come on what kind of best friend you are."

"Not happening! Now can we get back to one interesting thing that happen in this town since...like ever." I said refusing to go trough this again, once a day was enough.

"Hold on, If they found the body then what are they looking for?" Scott inquired too used to whole Lydia thing to bother acknowledging it.

"Yeah! I don´t get that either." I added but the truth is, I did not even think about it until Scotty mentioned it.

"That's the best part." he said looking like a kid on Christmas "They only found half." he finished after a short dramatic pause.

Scott´s eyes widened. Stiles looked like he was going to start jumping up and down any second so naturally I decided to be a voice of reason "Not to break your fun, but don't you think you are getting overly exciting about about the fact someone died?"

They looked at me clearly saying they do not buy the whole "I don't think this is fun" thing before turning to each other and smiling.

"We are going." Stiles stated with a mischievous look on his face.

* * *

Stiles drove us to the Beacon Hills preserve, complaining about me the whole time.

"If they find the body before us because you had to change I swear to God I will never ever speak to you again." he said while getting out of the car.

"And that is a bad thing cause..." I offered but he didn't have the time to answer.

"We are seriously doing this?" Scott asked not overly excited anymore.

"Doing what? Arguing in the middle of the woods, at night, with a killer on the loose or looking for a dead body, in the woods, at night, with a killer on the loose? Because personally I think both are stupid." I said

"Well you didn't have to come!" Stiles answered.

"Yea,well...someone will have to drive you two idiots home when we find the body and you start screaming like babies."

"I will not scream! But I bet you will." Stiles challenge

"Yeah! Well I bet that..."I started but Scott interrupted me

"Guys! Middle of the woods, at night, with a killer on the loose." he repeated my words and I rolled my eyes. Be quiet would be enough, thank you very much"And again, are we seriously doing this?" the plagiator asked.

"You're the one that's always bitching that nothing ever happens in this town." Stiles answer taking a flashlight and patting Scott on his shoulder.

"Actually that´s me." I said before following him to the woods. "I was trying to get good-night's sleep before the practise tomorrow!" big bro complied but join us anyway.

"Right! Cause sitting on the bench is such a grueling effort." Stilinski answer sarcastically as ever.

"No. Because I am playing this year. In fact I am making first line. "Scott answered to his best friend and I smiled a little. I am proud of him having hopes and dreams, even the one that has no chance of getting real, not that I would ever say that out loud.

"That's the spirit! Everyone should have a dream, even the pathetically, unrealistic one." Stiles give him one of his famous pep talks filled with sarcasm.

"Yeah! He is right. Like I know this kid that dream about dating Lydia Martin. He knows it's never gonna happen but he is not giving up." I said, laughing while putting my right hand over my twin shoulder pulling him closer. Stiles stoped and turned to us "Seriously!"

"Oh Stilinski you know I love you but what's that saying you use every time you ditched me because I am a girl. Bros before..."

"Oh shut up!" he said turning around and continuing to lead us.

"Just out of curiosity, which half of the body are we looking for?" Scotty asked, pulling away from me .

"Huh...I didn't even think about that." our best friend chuckled, making me wonder why I am surrounded by idiots.

"And what if whoever killed the body is still out here?" Scott continued.

"You can say killer, you know. It´s not illegal." I teased him knowing he is starting to worry.

"Also something I didn't think about." Stiles answered, realising his mistake.

"Wonderful" I rolled my eyes.

"It is comforting to know you planned this out with your usual attention to detail."my twin recited sarcastically.

"And people say sarcasm isn´t contagious." I said annoyed by them and fact that I just had to climb up a fucking mountain! Yeah I am exaggerating, I know.

"I know!"Stiles read my mind. Wait, what am I missing.

"Maybe the severe asthmatic should be the one holding the flashlight, huh?" Scott said taking his inhaler.

"Stop If you value your life!" I screamed to Stiles who up until now completely ignored Scott. "Are you alright? Do you want to go home?" I asked but he only nodded and continued after Stiles.

I rolled my eyes and let out a frustrated growl before going after them. I really did watch where I was going, not wanting to get dirt on my new boots but I found myself on the forest floor anyway.

"What the hell dude?!" I tried to scream at Stiles but Scott covered my mouth with his hand, turning my head in the direction of what I suppose is Sheriff Stilinski.

"Come on!" Stiles ran foreword leaving Scott and me.

"Stiles, wait up!" my twin yelled taking his inhaler out again before running after him.

"Scott! Stiles! You got to be kidding me!" I shook my head, taking a deep breath before going after them.

"Stiles!" I heard Scott voice and was about to follow it when someone grabbed me from behind, putting one hand over my mouth and the other around my waist.

I struggled against my captor but the hold was too strong and soon I started to loose the conscience.

He put me gently on the ground and the last thing I saw were his light green-blue eyes.

* * *

_**Sorry about grammar. I can't find a beta and English is my second language...I am trying my best**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey! So I want to thanks aprill99 one more time. You should do it to she saved you from reading my messy grammar and spelling..._**

**_;)_**

* * *

_Finding myself face to face with tall, dark haired stranger I became so lost in his blue- green eyes that I didn't even notice the scene change. Now I was standing in the woods in front of the burned down house. The stranger was nowhere to be found and I was actually missing the feeling of his hand in mine. I turned to face the house and a beautiful black wolf appeared in front of me was. I looked at her carefully and..._

My alarm clock went off.

I buried my head deeper into my pillow but it did not work.

"Oh shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"I screamed throwing the pillow at it and missing.

"Good shot!"I heard Scott from the door and smiled. He came into the room, and turned the damn thing off before lying next to me.

"Hey Scotty! I just had the weirdest dream!"I mumbled sleepily. "We were in the woods with Stiles..."

"Looking for a dead body,"he finished.

"It wasn´t a dream was it?" I sighed deeply.

"Nope. What happened to you after we separate?" he asked me worriedly.

"I don't...know. I can't remember. What about you?"

"Yeah...nothing really. I think I lost my inhaler. Get dressed Stiles will be here soon. He's taking you to school," he got up and walked to the door.

"You can't rush perfection!"I yelled after him.

"15 minutes?"

"Be there in 10."I answered too exhausted to care how I looked.

After he slammed the door I glanced into the mirror. My long, straight dark brown hair was a mess, I had circles under almond-shaped brown eyes, mascara all over cheeks and I even managed do get a scratch on my usually flawless oval, olive complexion face.

"Make that 20. Actually when I think about it I´ll just skip."I yelled before pulling the cover over my head.

* * *

45 minutes later I was on the campus waiting for Scott with Stiles.

"So you don´t remember anything?"he asked. Again.

"For the last time Nothing! Nada! Ništa! Nichts! Olmaz! What language do I need to use in order for you to get it?" to say I was annoyed would be an understatement.

"French?"he suggests.

"RIEN!"I yelled at him just when Scott came into the view."Oh thank God!" I added because I was seconds from strangling Stiles.

Scott was securing his bike when Jackson came with his stupid, shiny car. No, sorry Porsche as he corrected me every single time.

He opened the door and hit Scotty."Dude, watch the paint job."

"Dude, watch where you're going if that is even possible with that ego of yours" I said having had enough of him tormenting my people. Lydia was my best friend but her boyfriend was a moron.

He rolled his eyes at me but continued on his way when he heard someone calling to him.

"Don´t roll your eyes at me you..."and I really had a long list of things to say but my twin didn't look pleased with me so I decided to do it later.

"So can I see it?"Stiles asked excitedly.

"See what?"I asked looking through my phone but I never got an answer.

When I looked up I saw my brother putting his shirt down as fast as he could. "What the bloody hell!"I exclaimed throwing my phone into a bag."When did this happened? No don't answer. I know," I said and punched Stiles at his arm.

"What was that for?"he shouted at me. The nerve of this guy.

"This is all your fault!"

"How is it my fault? I wasn't even there! I got busted by my dad and now I'm grounded till the end of time!"

"You're always grounded! But I'm sorry I freaked out."I apologized pulling Scott´s shirt down. "What happened?"

"A wolf bit me."Scott answered.

"WHAT! Does mom know?"and of course I was ignored.

"A wolf. No not a chance!"Stiles stated, dead serious.  
"I think he knows what bit him Stiles." and again...ignored. "Why do I bother?"I asked looking up to the sky, listening to them talk about wolves howling and whatever, but then something caught my attention.

"I mean there aren't wolves in California. There haven't been for like 60 years."Stiles said.

"Wait. What?"I was pretty sure that I heard howling. No,I definitely heard it . Just before everything went black. It came from the same direction as Scott´s voice.

"...best thing that's ever happened to this town since the birth of Lydia Martin," Stiles brought me from my thoughts."Hey Lydia, you look...like you're going to ignore me."She walked past him like next to cemetery what broke my heart. I mean, I do tease him a lot because of that whole obsession with Lydia but...it´s Stiles...sweet, naive, innocent Stiles I secretly want him to get the girl."You two are the cause of this, you know."he said shaking his head .We had this conversation before"Dragging me down to your nerd depth. I'm a nerd by association."

"Whatever makes you sleep better at night."I said kissing his cheek before speeding to Lydia who was waiting for me by the door."

"Who was that?"she asked. I had this conversation before too.

"Stiles, your biggest fan."I said and smiled at her.

"If you don't want to tell me fine. No need for stupid jokes"she complained and I rolled my eyes."What's with the hair?"she added shortly after.

"Ugh...Don't ask!"

* * *

"Hey!"I came to Scott's locker to wish him luck but he didn't even notice me.

"Hey,"he muttered not looking at me. I followed his gaze and found a girl at the end of it. She was talking to Lydia and Jackson and by the look of things, she didn't like it that much. More importantly, she would sneak the look at my twin every now and than what made me smirk.

I looked at Stiles who was too busy talking to that chick...God I'm turning into Lydia!

"You owe me!"I whispered in his ear, leaving him to his staring.

"Hey guys!"I said happily.

"Allison this is Fiona,my best friend. Fi this is Alison, our new best friend," Lydia explained.

"And this is the biggest d*** in the whole town," I said pointing to Jackson which Lydia ignored as usual. Allison looked like she was going to burst out laughing at any moment, and Jackson glared at me, which I chose to ignore. Hey everybody was doing it to me that day, so why not?

I smiled at the sight of my brother, not bothering to listen to Jackson, who was obviously in love with the sound of his own voice.

"So are you going to watch lacrosse practice?" Lydia asked Allison and me.

"Yes" I said helping her drag Allison with us. "You just have to actually be good and you have the girl big bro. Don't screw it up," I whispered quietly to him as we passed.

He is so going to screw it up.

The three of us sat on the bleachers as I once again watched my brother looked at Allison. Before Coach tossed him...a stick? I really don't get lacrosse.

"Oh no!"I whispered and Allison looked at me.

"Is everything alright?"she asked, and Lydia turned to look at us with the raised eyebrow.

"Yes! It´s fine!"I hate that Coach.

Scott went to the goal and Allison asked "Who is he?" pointing to Scotty boy.

"Him? Not sure who he is. Why?"Lydia said. Allison looked at me hopefully.

I sighed. "Yes, you do. I introduce you guys like 10 times already," I said. She just shrugged.

"Oh so are you guys like...dating?"Allison asked trying to sound cool with it.

"Yuck! I would rather make out with Jackson!"I was disgusted by the thought.

"Why do you have the problem with my boyfriend?" Lydia asked. Unfortunately, the conversation wasn't enough for them to miss Scott getting a ball right to the face.

I winced slightly. "Oh...Sorry Scotty but...where is the camera when I need one." I bit my cheek trying not to laugh."He's my brother, twin brother." I told Allison and we got back to watching Scott who surprisingly caught next ball.

"I take that back." he isn't going to screw it up.

"Take what back?"


	3. Chapter 3

_Scott went to the goal and Allison asked "Who is he?" pointing to Scotty boy._

_"Him? Not sure who he is. Why?"Lydia said. Allison looked at me hopefully._

_I sighed. "Yes, you do. I introduce you guys like 10 times already," I said. She just shrugged._

_"Oh so are you guys like...dating?"Allison asked trying to sound cool with it._

_"Yuck! I would rather make out with Jackson!"I was disgusted by the thought._

_"Why do you have the problem with my boyfriend?" Lydia asked. Unfortunately, the conversation wasn't enough for them to miss Scott getting a ball right to the face._

_I winced slightly. "Oh...Sorry Scotty but...where is the camera when I need one." I bit my cheek trying not to laugh."He's my brother, twin brother." I told Allison and we got back to watching Scott who surprisingly caught next ball._

_"I take that back." he isn't going to screw it up._

_"Take what back?"_

He caught next one too,and the one after that, and the one after that...

"He seems to be pretty good, though."Allison said and I looked down to Stiles, hoping for an explanation but he was looking at me for the same reason.

That's when Jackson decided to come out and play.

"That my darling is why I hate your boyfriend." I said glaring at the guy"And the fact he took my Barbie." What can I say? I know how to hold a grudge.

Jackson took a running start and everything went mute. Even the Coach seemed to shut up, and he always has something to say.

"OMG!" I stood up thinking how fun would be to see Jackson´s face If Scoot actually catch the ball.

"That´s my best friend."Stiles yelled.

"Oh my God! Wow!" both Lidia and I screamed what Jackson did not like all but she just smiled at me ignoring the bastard.

* * *

"Bro, you were great, and I don't even get the game!"I said tagging along behind them, unhappy with the fact I was in the woods again.

"It was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball. But that's not the only weird thing. I hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear. I smell things." he said and I raised my eyebrow, a habit I got from Lydia.

"Small things? Like what?" of course Stiles had to ask. Didn't he got by now that things get weirder when we ask.

"Like the mint mojito gum in your pocket."Scott answered.

"What? I don't have any mint mojito gum," he said while going through his pocket and surprise, surprise there was gum.

"Or the fact that Fiona is having..."

"Finish that sentence and I will become an only child."I warned.

"So all this started with a bite?"Stiles asked and I saw where this was going, by big brother however, not so much.

"What if it's like an infection? Like my body's flooding with adrenaline before I go into shock or something."Scott continues to whine.

"I think I've heard of this before," Stiles said with a serious face "It's a specific kind of infection."

"Are you serious?"No, he is not but a guy can surely hold a laugh.

"Yeah, I think it's called Lycanthropy."they continued but I mute the conversation. I felt odd. Like someone was watching me. Actually If I am being honest I can't shake that feeling since last night. I stopped for a second turning around but no one was there.

Turning around once again I saw my brother and Stiles on some field, idly chatting so I run up to them.

Scott squat down looking for his inhaler when I save him.

Tall, dark haired, man, dressed completely in black. He stood there watching Scott before his eyes land on me. I couldn't see him very well from where I was standing but I had strange feeling that I know him, even from here I could tell he is handsome, a lot more handsome than any high school boy Lydia ever set me up with, If I met him I would remember, but I don't.

Stiles saw him soon after me, he tapped Scott on the arm, trying to get his attention.

"What are you doing here?" the guy starts walking to us, not looking at me again "Huh? This is private property" I looked at his face, I was wrong, to say he was handsome would be insulting him.

"Sorry man we didn't know." Stiles answered obviously a little scared.

"We are just looking for something but..."Scott stated. It seems that he, just like me, couldn't look away,though our reasons were probably different"...forget it."

Suddenly the guy took something out of his pocket and tossed it to my brother, looking at me one last time, he turned around and left. Scott looked down at his hand but I knew what was it without inhaler.

"I have to get to work."

"That was Derek Hale," Stiles exclaimed finally closing his months "You remember him, right? He's only like a few years older than us."

"Remember what?"he asked Stiles but for some reason I am the one that answered.

"The fire."

"What fire?"Scotty asked.

"His family; they all burned to death in a fire like ten years ago." Stiles explains seeing as I was too busy staring after Derek,wondering why his light,blue- green eyes look so familiar.

* * *

I woke up early in the morning by a door being slammed. Still sleepy I got up from the bed waking to the door. Opening them I find my brother standing in the hallway, soaking wet."Don't ask."he said passing next to me to his room.

* * *

Once again I was on the bleachers with Lydia and Allison. I watched my brother score the point and could not help but get worried. I looked throughout the crowd, hoping to spot Stiles. I find him staring at Scott with the worried expression as well, expression that did not change once Finstock said Scott is the first line.

* * *

I was sitting in the kitchen, headphones in my ears, my feet on the table. Closing my eyes, I tried to ignore that stupid feeling of someone watching me but I just got more annoyed. I could not shake it off, no matter how persistently I was, it just wouldn't go away. So I did the next best thing, I distracted myself with tons of FanFictions.

I have been reading "After"on my tablet when Stiles storm into the room.

I pulled my headphones out just in time to hear "Your brother is a werewolf."

"And I am a witch. I even have a book of shadows in the attic."I stated, standing up and going to the fridge.

"I am not kidding!"he yelled frustrated.

"Stiles. I know I screamed "Bite me! Bite me!" last year at Comic Con when I saw Ian Somerhalder but... no"I said stubbornly, refusing to accept the fact that my brother is a ...werewolf.

"It's the only rational explanation!"he said.

"The only rational explanation is that he is a werewolf?"I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well when you say it like that."he complained

"There is no other way to say it!"I screamed"Look I...NO!"I sighed

"He was bitten by a wolf and now there is no sing of the bite."he started to explain but I cut him off.

"There are no wolves in Beacon Hills,you said it yourself."

"That´s the thing,you remember the girl that was cut in half?"he said frustrated

"Yes!"

"My dad found animal hair on the hair."he sat down.

"That mean nothing."

"He can smell things, hear better, he did not have asthma attack since that night and he is getting scary good at lacrosse. And don't even get me started on what he did to my poor chair."He defended his theory

I sighed"Stiles..."

"Look I know it's a lot to take in, especially when we are talking about your twin brother but can you seriously tell me that its complete bullshit?"

"Oh God! Lets say that you are right and not just high...How are we going to tell him this?"I decided to stop fighting about it and tried to actually help.

"I tried. It was brutal."

"Can this get any worst?"It was rhetorical question but

"Yeah, it can actually."he answered

"Of course it can! Why do I even ask"I whispered, If he heard it he decided to ignore it.

"You know how hw have a date with Allison tonight?"

"Yeah,he is super excited about it"I smiled at the thought. I like Allison!

"Its a full moon tonight."he started looking at me with a blank expression on his face.

"Crap!"


End file.
